


The Disappearance of Lavinia Smith

by touchdownpossum



Category: Doctor Who (1963), K9 and Company
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Disappearance of Lavinia Smith" (1981).  Sarah Jane Smith has been looking forward to spending a peaceful Christmas holiday at her Aunt Lavinia’s country home.  Her hopes are shattered when she arrives to discover her aunt vanished without a trace.  Has Lavinia really gone to America as her neighbours claim?  It soon becomes clear to Sarah that the villagers of Moreton Harwood are keeping dangerous secrets.  But with the mysterious disappearances continuing, will Sarah be able to uncover the truth before it’s too late?  (Starring Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith, and Ian Sears as Brenden Richards.  Directed by T.D. Possum.  50 min, colour.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearance of Lavinia Smith

[The Disappearance of Lavinia Smith](http://vimeo.com/100927710) from [T.D. Possum](http://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
